ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Dr. Psychobos
|age = |voice = Eric Bauza |first = Of Predators and Prey: Part 1 |affiliation = Faction (formerly) Attea Emperor Milleous Incursean Empire (formerly) Maltruant (formerly) |occupation = Scientist |ability = Enhanced Intelligence Enhanced Strength Enhanced Durability Enhanced Dexterity Technokinesis Electrokinesis Electricity Generation Electrical Telekinesis Force Field Generation Electrical Telepathy Mnemokinesis Flight Wall Scaling Mind Control (via Mind Control Device) |alias = Freaky Brainstorm Guy (Ben) Dummy (Galvan Soldiers) Psychoboy (Attea) Crabcakes (Attea) Crab Man (Mad Ben) Crabby (Ben 23) Nozzle (Ben 23) |equipment = |home world = Encephalonus IV |residence = Earth (Main Dimension; formerly) Earth (Mad Ben's Dimension)}} Dr. Psychobos is an evil and psychotic Cerebrocrustacean scientist who invented the Nemetrix with the help of Malware. He is one of the three main antagonists for the first 2 season arcs in Ben 10: Omniverse, along with Malware and Khyber. He continues to serve as a secondary antagonist for the rest of the series, working for Attea and then Maltruant. Appearance Being a Cerebrocrustacean, Dr. Psychobos is crab-like in appearance with a somewhat robotic torso, unlike other Cerebrocrustaceans. He is noticeably stubbier than other Cerebrocrustaceans, and his head seems particularly massive. His right claw is very small, while his left is very large and spiney, causing him to resemble a fiddler crab. His carapace is purple, and is lighter-colored on his lower face and body. His eyes are pink, and he has large white-blue eyebrows and a long white-blue mustache. He has an odd symbol on his forehead, and has three upright spikes on either side of his head. Dr. Psychobos has a trident shaped machine, which enhances his electrokinesis, on his brain that is visible when he opens his casing. This machine lines up the symbol on his forehead. He has two smaller machines on each side of his brain. Personality Dr. Psychobos has great hatred and jealousy for the Galvan, especially Azmuth, believing that they have a superiority complex, and that they are only considered smart because of "persistently pervasive dumb luck". Dr. Psychobos is easily angered at the very idea that Galvans are smarter than Cerebrocrustaceans. He constantly berates the Galvan, so much so that even the hypnotised Revonnahganders under his control criticize them.While You Were Away He flew into a rage when Driba said the smartest Cerebrocrustacean is still inferior to the dumbest Galvan.The Frogs of War: Part 2 Dr. Psychobos is highly narcissistic and constantly brags about his species' superior intellect, and brags rather persistently about his own, even outright declaring himself the smartest being in the universe. Dr. Psychobos has considerable distrust for Khyber, as well as a slight apprehension of Malware. Dr. Psychobos displays mild impatience for his partner's arguments, and will do the job himself if he doesn't get what he wants.Outbreak Dr. Psychobos' goal is to eliminate Azmuth and prove that the Cerebrocrustaceans are superior to the Galvan, and he doesn't see Ben as much of a threat. When working for Attea, Dr. Psychobos has a clear dislike for her due to her bratty, vulgar, and impatient attitude, making several sarcastic remarks to her, and even at one point trying to attack her with an electrified blade/wrench-like tool, only to have it be swatted out of his claw, prompting him to snivelingly beg for forgiveness. Dr. Psychobos has a persistent stutter, often ends his sentences with "...and I use the term loosely.", usually as a means of belittling the subject, and gets annoyed when not addressed as Dr. Psychobos. History Background Dr. Psychobos approached Malware with an offer to make him a superior Omnitrix if he could bring him the Omnitrix as a start. Malware accepted the deal, eventually bringing Dr. Psychobos a crude, corrupted, and incomplete blueprint of the original Omnitrix. From this template, Dr. Psychobos created the Nemetrix. However, it lacked the DNA samples that gave it its power, so he hired Khyber to collect DNA samples of the most savage of the universe's predators. Once that was done, the next phase was to test it, collecting prisoners from the Null Void, such as Phil Billings, to serve as guinea pigs. During this time, the trio learned that only a non-sapient creature can safely use the device, ultimately attaching it to Zed. Khyber subsequently spent the next five years studying Ben to hunt him and acquire the Omnitrix for his business partners, for which Dr. Psychobos grew greatly annoyed. Omniverse In the present, with both Khyber and Malware failing to get the Omnitrix and needing one of its stabilizers for the Nemetrix, Dr. Psychobos attacked Plumber Headquarters with several of his machines. He disabled most of the bases defense and communication systems and took the stabilizer he needed, not finishing off Ben or taking the Omnitrix because he wanted to prove that his Nemetrix is superior to the Omnitrix and sees Azmuth as his real enemy. Dr. Psychobos subsequently used security codes stolen by Malware and Khyber to infiltrate Galvan Prime and lured Azmuth to the Galvan Historical Museum, where they trapped him inside with the Galvans' revived natural predator, Zed as an Omnivoracious. Azmuth teleported in, Rook and Ben once having Zed's weaknesses fashioned a whistle. Using Zed, Azmuth subdued Psychobos with the Cerebrocrustacean's natural predator, a Vicetopus, receiving no aid from Khyber as he felt that the "greatest intellect in the universe" could outwit his mindless natural predator. Dr. Psychobos was taken into the custody by the Galvan military, uselessly telling them to release their "intellectual superior" to which they simply called him a dummy. Eventually, Attea and the Incurseans freed Dr. Psychobos and brought him to Revonnah, where they obtained a lot of Amber Ogia by constructing a pipeline to Dr. Psychobos and Attea's lair, where Dr. Psychobos experimented on the Amber Ogia, creating a concentrate allowing him to control people's minds. Soon, almost every Revonnahgander, including most of Rook's family, acted like Dr. Psychobos, with his stutter, his catchphrase, and his hatred for Galvans. Ben and Rook defeated Dr. Psychobos and Attea by destroying most of the mind control juice. Attea and Dr. Psychobos later escaped, and Attea planned to use the remains of Dr. Psychobos' mind-control juice as they set course for Earth. With the mind control serum he developed, Dr. Psychobos also provided the Incurseans with feral genetically altered To'kustars called Way Bads as their enforcers during their occupation of Earth as seen in the two-part episode The Frogs of War. In the end, Dr. Psychobos' control over the Way Bads is negated as the Way Bads are sent into the Null Void by Rook, Blukic, and Driba. Emperor Milleous and Dr. Psychobos were then arrested and taken into Plumber custody. In It's a Mad, Mad, Mad Ben World: Part 1, Maltruant hired him to repair his body and make him whole again, seeking to regain control of the time streams. After successfully being restored, Maltruant turned on Dr. Psychobos, easily defeated Ben Prime and Ben 23, and left Mad Ben's Dimension with his minions to restart the Time War, leaving Mad Ben to deal with his alternate dimension counterparts and Dr. Psychobos. In It's a Mad, Mad, Mad Ben World: Part 2, he was chained to Ben and Ben 23 and later helps them escape from the custody of Mad Rook and repairs their Omnitrixes. After Dino-Mighty breaks the chains that kept them together, he crawls away. After Ben and Ben 23 defeat Mad Ben, he reappears and reveals that he overloaded the Omnitrixes and that they will blow up any minute. He also tells them he will build a portal to the main dimension or might just stick around in Mad Ben's Dimension if they treat him well enough. However, thanks to the combined efforts of Grey Matter and Brainfrog, the Omnitrixes are repaired correctly. Psychobos becomes depressed by the fact he can't even conquer a wasteland. He is then locked up alongside Mad Ben and Mad Pakmar. Powers and Abilities Because he is Cerebrocrustacean, Dr. Psychobos shares many of the same abilities as Brainstorm. By using his electrokinesis, Dr. Psychobos can fire purple electricity from the symbol on his head. He has built a machine and put it on his brain to increase his powers. Using his electrokinesis, Dr. Psychobos can use telekinesis. Dr. Psychobos' enhanced intellect makes him speak in a higher diction like all Cerebrocrustaceans. Using his intellect, Dr. Psychobos was able to create the Nemetrix, and added the DNA of alien species' predators.Of Predators and Prey: Part 2 Weaknesses If Dr. Psychobos is attacked on his head while using his electrokinesis, he will be damaged and temporarily cannot use his electric powers. Dr. Psychobos' own arrogance at times can be played against him, goading him into situations that end in his defeat. Dr. Psychobos is very short-sighted in his plots and does not consider the long term outcomes of his plans. Like all Cerebrocrustaceans, Dr. Psychobos is vulnerable against his species' natural predator, the Vicetopus.Showdown: Part 1 Appearances Ben 10: Omniverse Season 1 *''Of Predators and Prey: Part 1'' (first appearance) *''Of Predators and Prey: Part 2'' Season 2 *''Outbreak'' *''Showdown: Part 1'' *''Showdown: Part 2'' (cameo) Season 3 *''Special Delivery'' (cameo) *''While You Were Away'' *''The Frogs of War: Part 1'' *''The Frogs of War: Part 2'' Season 4 *''Max's Monster'' (flashback; cameo) Season 7 *''It's a Mad, Mad, Mad Ben World: Part 1'' *''It's a Mad, Mad, Mad Ben World: Part 2'' Trivia *Dr. Psychobos is the second smartest being in the universe next to Azmuth.MaltruantIt's a Mad, Mad, Mad Ben World: Part 1 *Dr. Psychobos considers himself and Azmuth to be rivals, but Azmuth doesn't care at all. Azmuth feels that such a rivalry is a waste of time, energy and resources. *Dr. Psychobos added the cybernetic augmentation himself. *Dr. Psychobos catchphrase is "...and I use the/that term loosely." **This phrase was originally only used once in the script. It was when his voice actor Eric Bauza started putting it in inappropriate places that they decided to make it his catchphrase. References Crew Statements Derrick J. Wyatt See Also *Nemetrix *Way Bads Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Scientists Category:Aliens Category:Males Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Villains Category:Omniverse Characters Category:Main Antagonists Category:Criminals Category:Secondary Characters Category:Mutants Category:Arrested Category:Introduced in Omniverse Category:Cyborgs